User blog:AnitaTotallyRocks/Random Blog Post :D
Hey, Wikians aka Royals 'n' Rebels! :D The school year is finally passing by - at least here in Canada - and I'm finally getting into summer activities again, like staying up later, watching adults party at my house (O_o) my relatives invite them over all the time and even if it's boring to hang around them since they pay no attention to me, it's still fun to at least enjoy the fact that there are guests at my house and the noise never bothers me(I know I'm weirdd xD). Anyways, not that much upcoming news about my life but this blog is basically what it's about. The day of my graduation off to high school is on June 19th, 2015. Well, I wouldn't call it a graduation since I have 5 more grades to be in(8, 9, 10 ,11, and 12) but students are getting all weird and acting like it's the biggest party of the entire eternity or something, or, they act like it's some big prom which is clearly not since we are not in Grade 12. To me, I guess it IS kinda like a big deal to some people to finally finish elementary school and head off to be high schoolers - at least this is what school's like for me. According to the letter sent home, parents may start acting excited that their kids are "growing up". I'll read it to you since I'm bored as hell(I might even take a weird photograph O_o): "Parents of grade 7 students, the annual grade 7 leaving ceremony will take place on Friday June 19th in the auditorium. Parents and family members can enter the auditorium at 10:45 a.m. There will be a slideshow highlighting some of the year's activities. ''The students will receive their certificates at 11:00 a.m, following certificate presentations, family members will have opportunities to take pictures of their children. After the certificate ceremony, the students will be celebrating the day with the teachers and their classmates with a lunch and a dance in the gym". '' My mom even insisted that she bring flowers up on stage and I'm like, "No, mom! That's, like, for grade 12??? Btw, I don't really think parents are gonna go up on stage to give presents, they're just taking pictures and congratulating them. There's basically nothing else besides get your certificate, pictures, lots of cheers and congrats, etc". She's overreacting big-time xD really, dressing up is a big deal but that's only for the dance part - from what I've learned from the older kids who graduated from my school, I remember that they put makeup on or dress really fancy. I've never been to their annual ceremony where the parents come, but I'm about to experience that .... hope it's not gonna be embarassing. Another thing, me and this girl have been talking on ask.fm and Tumblr but she's older than me. She turns out to be some boy at my school's older sister that's a Filipino, and I've been to her school lots of times since the fact that kids from elementary schools are invited to high schools in our area and trust me, it's really hard to even meet up with someone in person even if you know what they look like. I saw her up at the school stage once and was about to come up to tell her I am her online friend, but we had to go :/ me and Sabby "dreamed" of meeting several years ago when she first came to Montreal, but really, I can't imagine. It's hard to meet even if the person goes to school about 2 blocks away from you and you've even seen them once before. Finally, I think we'll meet at the ceremony :D she'll know it's me when they call my name and usually family members leave when their kid's name is called up but my name begins with an A and her brother's is J so we'll meet before their family leaves. SORRY IF THIS IS LONG, I'M EXCITED BUT HOPE THE FACT THAT I WON'T GET EMBARASSED :D :P ~Anita Category:Blog posts